Everything Will Be Okay Soon
by grugster
Summary: Poppy has the wizard flu and Severus and Minerva are taking care of her. But will someone realize that Severus is in need of help himself?
1. Chapter 1

_All recognizable characters belong to J., and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_This story was written for HealerPomfrey. I have never written a fanfiction so please be patient with me._

_Thanks a lot to my beta-reader saiyanwizardgurl for correcting my mistakes!!!  
_

**Chapter 1**

This goddamned headache was killing him. Severus tried to ease the pain by pinching his temples. Groaning, he shoved away the red marked papers on his desk and laid his head on the smooth, cool surface of his mahogany desk. The silence in his office was the only good thing at the moment. He could hear his own blood flowing through his head and just wished the pain would go away.

The whole day had been horrible. It all started with the Potter brat provoking him again by supporting the Know-it-all Granger when he scolded her for helping Longbottom with his almost ruined potion. He felt his neck muscles tighten. The pain crept up his neck and into his head. Even taking 20 points from each of them did not make him feel any better or ease the pain.

When the class finally was over, he gulped down one of his usual painkiller potions even though he knew that it would not help much. He had taken it much too often, and now it only dulled the pain a bit.

He hardly had enough time to hide the empty vial under the workbench beside him when Minerva stormed into the room. To say that she was furious was an understatement. Severus was forcing himself not to back away from her when she was moved fast in his direction. He could barely understand what she was saying – or rather, what she was screaming. But what he could understand from her rant was that the Slytherin Quidditch team had hexed the Gryffindor team's broomsticks. Normally they were good colleagues, even friends. But she was very protective of her Gryffindors, and so she wanted to make sure that Severus would punish the Slytherins for it harshly. Oh yes, they will be punished, he thought. _Not for hexing the brooms, but for letting themselves get caught._ Anything that caused Minerva to come into his office screaming like a banshee and make the potion he just gulped down worthless was definitely worth a HARSH punishment, Slytherin or not!

When Minerva left, he was wishing that someone would stop the ringing in his ears and the stabbing pain in his head by knocking him out. But it was useless, and there were still the 4th years' Potion essays on his desk that needed grading. Groaning, he sat down again. With his left hand he supported his head and reached for the red ink and the quill with his right. After five essays and the desperate wish for another job in a quiet Potion lab far away from dunderheads who were not even able to write simple essays about sleeping draughts, he found himself again cooling his head on the surface of his mahogany desk.

A piercing pain in his neck woke him. Now he not only had a splitting headache, but also a muscle cramp in his neck. Slowly, he dragged himself over to his private medical potion shelf. He chose the strongest painkiller he had in stock and a muscle relaxant and gulped them down fast. He leaned against the cool stone wall of his office and felt the pain slowly ease a little bit. Too bad he knew it would not last long. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed to see Poppy. Oh, he hated to be so vulnerable, but Poppy was a good friend. Very stern and strict, but also understanding and warmhearted. And right now, he _really_ needed her help.

On his way to the Hospital Wing, he realized that he could tolerate sound at a normal volume without fearing his head will explode. _It's almost as if I don't have to see Poppy any more, he thought._ But he also knew from experience that in a few hours the pain would be back and then he would need one – or maybe even two – of Poppy's wonder pills.

When he reached the Hospital Wing, it was empty and silent. That was strange; normally, Poppy came running in the direction of the big wooden door before it was even opened fully. "Poppy?" he called for her, heading into the direction of her office. When he did not get an answer to his call and knock at the door, he carefully opened the door to Poppy's office and peeked around.

* * *

_This story is already finished handwritten on paper. I think I will split it in 2 or 3 chapters and just need a little time to bring it on my PC for submitting it here. And the next chapters will be longer than this one. Like I already told you this is my first story and I really hope you like it even a bit. Please tell me what you think about it._


	2. Chapter 2

_All recognizable characters belong to J., and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I have never written fan fiction before, so please be patient with me. I'm not a native speaker of English!  
Thanks a lot to my beta-reader saiyanwizardgurl for correcting my mistakes!!!_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

His gaze fell on the figure that was bent over the office desk. Her hair was covering her face, but he immediately recognized Poppy. He could see her chest moving and realized that she was breathing hard.

He almost forgot about his headache and was at her side in one fluid motion. Gently, he laid his hand on her shoulder and softly spoke to her. "Poppy, please wake up!"

She slowly raised her head and looked at him through glassy eyes. Her cheeks were flushed, and she needed some time to focus on the tall dark figure in front of her.

"Severus?" she asked hoarsely.

"Yes Poppy, it's me," he told her softly as he gently put his hand on her forehead. While she leaned in his touch and enjoyed the feeling of his cool hand, he said, "You are burning up. What's wrong, Poppy?"

He already knew the answer. According to her hot forehead and her overall appearance, she had quite a fever. It was again this damn Wizard flu time. Some students were already infected a few days ago, and she must have caught it from them. He had filled up her stocks with flu potion two days ago, so why did she not take a dose for herself?

As if she could read his thoughts (and sometimes he really believed that she could), she said, "I fear I was too occupied by the amount of patients over the last few days that I forgot to take the potion when I realized the first symptoms. First, Mr. Drake's and Mr. Stumbs' fighting injuries, then Miss Grants transfiguration accident, and then the flu patients which – "

But she could not finish her rant because she started to cough so hard that she doubled over and Severus feared that she would hurt herself.

He calming laid a hand on her back. "We need to get you into bed."

She started to protest, but she was quieted by a short move of his hand. "No arguing, Poppy! We will get you into bed, and then I will check your temperature."

She tried to glare at him as much as it was possible under her current condition. "Don't speak like that to me, young man. I'm the mediwitch here and I – "

And again she was stopped by a coughing fit. Severus quickly guided her to the bed in her office as it was best to use her weakness to his advantage. She was too distracted trying to breathe without coughing to protest against his Slytherin tactics.

When she realized that she was on a soft surface instead of the hard desk, she finally gave in. It felt so good to lie down and rest. She just wanted to sleep and was already starting to drift off when a soft voice penetrated her mind. "Open up, Poppy. I need to take your temperature." Too tired to fight, she opened her mouth and a thin, cold thing was placed under her tongue.

Severus was very concerned by Poppy's reaction. _I'm no good at interacting with other people, let alone taking care of them._ But Poppy helped him so many times; she was always there for him.

He remembered long nights in the hospital wing after Death Eater meetings in which the Dark Lord enjoyed himself by throwing one Cruciatus after another at his followers. He was badly hurt, in pain, and cursed with nightmares, but with the mediwitch in a chair beside his bed that would not leave him alone. She lulled him into sleep when he was restless, throwing himself from one side to another because the pain or the memories would not give him rest. She softly spoke to him and told him that everything would be okay soon.

With her, he does not have to hold up the strong man facade. She would not allow him to hide behind the walls he built to hold people away so that they could not hurt him. Her hand on his head, stroking loose wisps of his hair out of his face, always soothed him more than anything else. He loved to hear her wonderful voice when she softly sang to him or even just talked to him while he drifted into sleep. It was such a wonderful feeling to be cared for and watched over.

These moments were rare because he only allowed them when he was very ill. When he was healed enough, he always started to build up his walls of protection again and shooed her away. He told her that he did not need her coddling and that he wanted to be left alone, but they both knew that it was not true.

And now she was here in front of him, lying very ill in bed. He could not leave her by herself. Now he would be the one to watch. He would be the one to be strong and give care. A little payback for what she did for him all these years.

And so, he fought back the hammering pain in his head and focused on Poppy. He sat on the edge of the bed and bathed her hot face with a cold cloth. He spoke softly to her, telling her that she would feel better soon and that he would be right here, watching over her. He retrieved a flu potion and a fever reducer from Poppy's stocks and spelled them straight into her system every time she woke up speaking in feverish dreams. He talked her through the nightmares and soothed her by gently stroking her hair.

When the night was over, her fever was still very high. The potions he gave her were not strong enough because they were made for children, not adults. They helped when one realized the symptoms of illness very early, but in Poppy state it was too late for these potions to have much effect. But right now it was the best he had, and so he spelled both again into her stomach. He needed to brew some stronger potions for her and definitely needed to take something for his headache again, even though it would only dull the pain a little bit so that he could brew the necessary potions for his friend.

He needed someone to watch over Poppy while he brewed, so he made his way over to the fireplace to call for help.

* * *

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!! And please don't stop to saying me what you think about it! :)**

**Healer Pomfrey:** I'm very glad that you like my story. I really enjoy letting Minerva in this story and there will even come more. :) And of course I hope you will like this new chapter as well.

**Circle M**: Yes, Severus is just screaming for writing him in pain and in need for someone to help him. :) He is such a sweety under his hard shell. I hope you will like this new chapter as well.

**Fallen Angel111586**: Don't worry I won't let him be in pain forever. :) Thanks a lot. I hope you will like this new chapter as well.

**Linoria**: Thanks a lot. I hope you will like this new chapter as well.

**Aqua Mage**: Thank you. I hope you will like this new chapter as well.

* * *

_One or two more chapters will follow. The story is already finished but I still need time to type it as a word document on my PC from my handwritten original. Thanks you very much for the reviews and of course I hope you will let me know again what you think about this chapter._


	3. Chapter 3

**First I want to thanks you again for the reviews. They mean a lot to me.**

**

* * *

Linoria**: _Thank you very much for reviewing again! I'm very glad you like it!_

**mioneweasley-witch**: _I'm very glad you like my story! :) Thanks for telling me your opinion!_

**Healer Pomfrey**: _I'm soooo happy that you like it!!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

First, he called the headmaster and then he informed Minerva about Poppy's condition. Just a minute later, both were standing, with concerned faces, in Poppy's office, bombarding Severus with questions.

When the first wave of questions was answered, he slowly moved to the door. "I have to leave to brew more powerful potions for her." He did not wait for any reaction from them and just left.

_Good thing it's Saturday. Minerva has no classes to teach, so she can take care of Poppy without much distraction_, he thought.

He sighed in relief after one last glance over the empty hospital wing. The students were at least capable enough to not get hurt or ill when Poppy was not available. He hoped that it would remain like this. Poppy was very territorial, and he knew that she would not like it if another nurse or healer had to take over her duties while she was ill. That would definitely lead to a bad argument with the headmaster to let her resume to her work earlier than her health condition would allow.

Back in the dungeons, the cool air and subdued light were a little relief. He immediately started to work. While he was leaning over the cauldron, he could feel the pain creep up from his neck over the back of his head to his forehead. He had almost forgotten about his headache while he was busy taking care of Poppy, but now the painkillers were rapidly losing the little effect they had. The pain would soon be back in full force.

There was no way to ignore it any longer. He had no other choice than to take one of his painkillers again, even though he knew that it would have even less of an effect on him than the last one. Poppy would be ill for at least the rest of the day and maybe even the next. Even after taking the stronger potions, she would be tired and in need of more rest. He could not bother her with his problems.

He had not slept for over 25 hours, but after so many years in the service of the Dark Lord and the nightmares he gotten, he was used to the lack of sleep. The pain in his skull was the much bigger problem at the moment. After gulping down the next painkiller, he placed a spare one, for later, in his cloak pocket.

He managed to finish the last potion at 1 o'clock.

On his way to the hospital wing, he hardly realized what was happening around him. When he swiftly strode around a corner, he ran into a second year Ravenclaw girl. The girl fell from the force of the collision, and Severus had trouble holding his balance. He was lucky that the vials of Poppy's potions did not slip through his hand.

Looking at the almost crying girl that was lying on the floor surrounded by her books, his fury started to increase. _If these vials had been destroyed, I would kill her. How dare she stand in my way?_ he thought furiously.

"Don't you have eyes on your face, girl? How did you manage to get sorted into Ravenclaw with a brain like that? Twenty-five points from Ravenclaw for running into a professor." Now the girl was crying bitterly. Not only the girl, but also her two friends were staring with big fearful eyes at the potion master. The did not dare to even try to argue that they were just standing here and that he was the one that ran into them.

The pain in his head and the lack of sleep made him even more on edge than normal. The fact that he did not get any reaction from the girl or her friends except of open mouths, a lot of tears, and sobs made him mad. He stepped closer to the girl on the floor and glared at her. "If you do not move out of my way this instant, I will – "

"Miss Habbant, what are you doing on the floor? You should stand up before you catch cold." The cheerful voice of the Headmaster caused the girls to sigh in relief. Severus felt one of the headmaster's hands on his shoulder while the headmaster started to address the two standing girls.

"Why don't you help your friend collect her books and then go to your dormitory? I have to speak with Professor Snape about a problem, so I hope you don't mind me interrupting your conversation."

He had hardly finished his sentence when the girls darted away.

Now the headmaster moved around to face Severus. His blue eyes examined him intensively over his half-moon glasses. "Are you feeling well, Severus?"

_Am I feeling well? As if he doesn't know the answer._ "I'm fine. I was just on my way to the Hospital Wing to give Poppy these newly brewed potions when that girl ran into me. She nearly broke the vials."

Glaring at the headmaster never had much effect. Now was no exception. "If you need any help, you know you can call for me, Severus. It doesn't help anyone when you overstress yourself ." The concerned blue eyes were still penetrating Severus' black ones.

"Like I said, I'm fine, and I have to hurry and give these to Poppy." Without glancing back, he headed for the Hospital Wing.

* * *

_To be honest this chapter (except of the first sentences) didn't exist on my handwritten script. It just came into my mind while I tried to type the next chapter of my handwritten script on my PC. So it seems that this story is getting longer than I thought._

_This chapter is very small again but it was the perfect position to cut it. Sorry! :)_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	4. Chapter 4

_All recognizable characters belong to J., and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I have never written fan fiction before, so please be patient with me. I'm not a native speaker of English!  
Thanks a lot to my beta-reader saiyanwizardgurl for correcting my mistakes!!!_

_

* * *

_**Thanks a lot for your reviews! They mean a lot to me!**

**Healer Pomfey**: _This chapter is the longest I have written. And I really like how it came out. Again there came new ideas while writing it. It's really crazy. I think I will write another story after this. It is really fun. But I'm also very glad when the final chapter will be posted because it is my favourite. :) _

**Hwyla**: _Thanks a lot for the correcting. Please always feel free to correct me. I can only learn from people telling me my mistakes. But I also got two betas now and hope that I can update my chapters here without so much mistakes soon. And of course I'm glad you like my story._

**Aqua Mage**:_ Thanks a lot! My two beta readers check my chapters right now and so I will update them soon without mistakes. :) But I couldn't wait to submit this one. So I will just update it with the corrected version when I have an answer from the one I send this chapter._

**Linoria**: _Still no relief for Sev. :( But you will love the last chapter. I promise. :)_

**saiyanwizardgurl**: _As you beeing my favorite author here, it was a big suprise that you replied on my little story. The reading of your stories influenced me a lot by writing mine. You always will be my hero for writing "The Easter Holiday". :) So thank you very much for reviewing and of course for offering to beta my story. I'm very glad about this and already send you my email address. _

**To all my readers**: _I really enjoy writing this story and I think about writing another story acter this one. It is really fun. :) Please don't forget to let me know what you think about this chapter. :) Bye Sunny_

_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**

When he reached the hospital wing, Minerva was sitting at Poppy's bed, reading to her in a soft voice. For a moment he stopped and listened to her melodic voice. He always loved Minerva's voice when she was not screaming at him or scolding him like a child for neglecting to take care of himself. She would tell wonderful travelogues when she came back from one of her beloved travels to Scotland. Sitting in her office with a glass of red wine while she recounted her experiences was one of the times in the year that he most looked forward to.

And now hearing her read a romance novel to Poppy was evoking his wonderful memories. But when he started to concentrate on her words and not only on the sound of her voice, he started to blush. _Merlin, what if someone saw me here, hiding in the shadows and listening to Minerva bubbling about a mysterious dark man trying to seduce a beautiful read-haired lady? Really, how could someone read something like that?_

Moving from the shadow, he strode over to Minerva. "Do you want to increase her fever by reading that trash to her, woman?"

Minerva was so engrossed in the story that she winced at Severus' deep voice. But then she only rolled her eyes at him. "I see you've finished the potions, Severus?"

"Yes, indeed." He smirked at her. His eyes fell on Poppy, who was still lying with her eyes closed on the bed. Immediately the smirk vanished and was replaced by a concerned expression. "We should try to give her something to eat first. Or have you already done that?"  
"No, she was sleeping very restlessly, but when I read to her she became more calm and slept so peacefully that I did not want to wake her," she said. Her gaze never left the mediwitch's face. "Poppy, dear." Minerva leant over and gently touched her head.

Poppy's eyes flickered open, and she recognized the two other people in the room. "What happened? Merlin, my patients!" she panicked and tried to sit up, confused. Minerva reacted quickly and stopped her by laying her hands on Poppy's shoulders. She gently pushed her back into the cushion. Poppy hardly needed much pressure to force her back into a lying position; she was still very weak.

"Everything is all right, my dear. There are no patients in the Hospital Wing at the moment. Severus and I are here when someone needs help. Right now, it is you who is in need of help. You've got a bad case of the Wizard flu. Severus already brewed some stronger potions for you, and they will get you back to your old self soon. But first you have to eat something."

Severus already moved a few steps away from the two witches. If Minerva was here to care for Poppy, there was no need for him to make a fool of himself by trying to help. And even with Poppy in her current state, he could not be sure that she would notice his real condition. And the last thing he needed now was the ill mediwitch trying to examine or heal him. Even worse, the deputy headmistress would molly-coddle him if she found out.

He really liked Minerva, but he felt like a schoolboy in her presence all too often. And right now, Minerva's eyes were on him. They became small slits as she surveyed him closely. "Have you already eaten?" she asked him with an expression which said "Don't you _dare_ to lie to me, boy."

Oh yes, and there it was again, that schoolboy feeling. How does this woman manage it every time?

He put on his famous Snape glare. "My eating habits are none of your concern, Minerva," he spat. "You should use your energy to help Poppy."

But Minerva knew him too well and would not be swayed. "A simple 'no' would have been fine, Severus," she stated, very calm. "Now sit down. I will call Dobby to get something to eat for the three of us. I'm sure Poppy will enjoy our company while eating," she ordered, leaving no place for argument.

He was so occupied by the confrontation with Minerva that he missed the mediwitch's still-glassy yet very concerned eyes on him. _Something isn't right with him. And he definitely hasn't eaten or slept lately_, she thought.

Seeing that he was slowly backing away from Minerva towards the door before the deputy headmistress could stop him, Poppy hoarsely spoke up. "Yes, Severus, please sit down and eat with us. If I remember correctly, you were here all night, so a few minutes more wouldn't hurt, would they?" Even when she was ill she could be so manipulative. She could see his mind work behind the curtain of hair that had fallen in his face.

He was too tired to find a good excuse without making himself more suspicious than he already was. "If you insist," he sighed in resignation and moved one of the chairs a little nearer to the two women. Minerva transfigured an empty vial into a small table. Soon after Minerva summoned Dobby, he popped up again, carrying a big tray with some chicken soup, fresh bread, and tea. It smelled delicious.

After taking four potions without anything else in his stomach, it started to protest while getting filled with food. Severus felt waves of sickness come over him, and small drops of sweat started to appear on his forehead. He tried to hide it as best as possible, but was not successful. Minerva was already observing him from the corner of her eye. When he almost looked in danger of passing out, she spoke up. "Are you feeling all right, Severus? You look very pale." She tried to reach for his forehead, but he jerked back violently.

"I'm perfectly fine! Stop making a fuss, Minerva. As you may recall, I'm _always_ pale," he spat at her, already trying to stand up and back away. She sternly looked at him, reading the truth written all over his face. She knew him well enough to realize when he was hiding something. But before she could say or do something, she was distracted by a harsh coughing fit from Poppy.

She was at Poppy's side in a flash. Her hands gently drew circles on the mediwitch's back and she spoke calming nonsense to her. When the coughing died down, Poppy looked up; she was very tired. Tears were streaming down her cheeks and her eyes were bloodshot from the coughing. "I'm so sorry to be such a burden. I shouldn't have forgotten to take the potion in time. Now I'm in such a mess. What kind of mediwitch am I? Merlin, I'm so tired," she said sadly.

Minerva was very worried and now also looked pale as a ghost from the shock of Poppy's words. Severus had already forgotten about his argument with Minerva and was looking dumbfounded at the crying Poppy. It broke his heart to see her like this. But then he remembered the potion vials on the nightstand. He opened the first one and kneeled in front of Poppy. Gently he stroked her hair out of her face. "You should take your potions, Poppy. You will still be tired after taking them, but you will sleep well and tomorrow and feel much better." His hands slightly trembled when he placed the open vial at her mouth. When she finished both potions, she sank back in the cushion without another word and fell asleep.

Minerva was so shocked that she forgot about her argument with Severus, and when the headmaster came to check on Poppy, he took her with him to help fill out some paperwork. So Severus was alone with the sleeping Poppy now. He sat by her side, gently stroking her hair. In the evening, he spelled another dose of the potions straight into her stomach. She shortly woke up and looked at him. "Thanks, Severus, but you should not spend all the time with me." She tiredly smiled at him.

"Don't be stupid, woman. I'm just watching to make sure that the potions work like they should and don't have any side effects." His concerned face belied his harsh words.

"Sure," she replied, tired, before drifting back to sleep.

___________________________________________________________________________

_Next chapter will be the final chapter for this story and Severus will finally get help. I let him suffer long enough, don't you think? But I will make it up for him. :)_

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

_All recognizable characters belong to J.K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_I have never written fan fiction before, so please be patient with me. I'm not a native speaker of English!_

_I especially want to thank my wonderful beta-reader saiyanwizardgurl for correcting my mistakes!!! This chapter was a hard struggle for me. But with her on my side nothing can go wrong._

_**

* * *

To all my readers:**_

_The story is finished now. I really hope you liked it. I already have two ideas for new stories in my mind and hope you will read these stories as well when I post them here in future._

_**To my reviewers of the last chapter:**_

_**Linoria:** Thank you very much for reviewing any single chapter. I hope you will like this one as well. _

_**Aqua Mage:**__ Thank you very much for reviewing any single chapter of this story and adding it to your community group._

_**Lonely Road:** Thanks! I'm glad you like it! _

**

* * *

Chapter 5**

Severus was still sitting beside Poppy's bed. His headache was killing him. He had taken the potion from his cloak pocket two hours ago and it hardly worked. Now, at five in the morning, he wished for – much to his disbelief – the stern transfiguration professor to show up. He just wanted to go back to the dungeons, far away from anyone and any noise that threatened to make his head explode.

Poppy was still sleeping, but soon she would wake up, full of energy again. There was no doubt in his mind that she would realize that he was not all right. But he was at the point where he only wanted to hide from the world. He did not want anyone, not even Poppy, to touch him right now. The pain was unbearable; he did not even realize that he was leaning over until his head met the soft fabric of the bed clothes. Too tired to lift it again, he just rested like this, listening to the blood flowing through his head. He was sure his head would burst if he even moved a tiny bit.

Closing his eyes, he tried to think of something else besides the headache. He felt dizzy and very sick. The misery he felt did not stop his body from reacting to the lack of sleep of the past few days. As he still thought that he would never be without pain, he drifted into a much needed sleep.

He almost bolted up when gentle but firm hands were placed on his shoulders, trying to massage the knots out of his muscles. "Hold still or you will worsen your condition even more," a strict voice reproved behind him. "What good did you think would come by _not_ telling Albus or Minerva that you were in pain when you found me here?"

He wanted to snap back at her that it was not that bad and that at least he was a Potions Master that could brew for himself. But he only managed to groan while she worked on one of the very hard knots in his back. Poppy's hand were working wonders on his neck muscles. It did not take long for Poppy to loosen the blockades in his neck.

The vertebrae in his spine cracked. The unpleasant sound made him wince. His shoulder and neck muscles felt much better, but now his blood was flowing more freely into his head. This caused the headache to increase. He shifted in his chair.

"Don't move! I know the pain is getting worse, but it will soon become better," Poppy said and added a little more pressure to fix him in the chair. "You must try to relax, Severus."

His muscles were loose and all his vertebrae were in place again. Her fingers now massaged his skull. "If you had at least told Minerva, she could have given you something out of my Muggle medicine stock to help you," she scolded him. "But now I can't give you anything because there are already too many painkillers in your system. We have to wait until they leave your body. So, exactly how many potions did you take, Severus?"

Oh, those hands were so relaxing, but now he had to force his mind to work and answer Poppy's question. Should he tell her the truth or was it better to lie? He was not sure what he should do. He obviously waited too long to answer because he felt Poppy's fingers increasing their pressure on his skull. "I want an answer, young man." She pressed hard enough to get his attention but not enough to cause the pain to increase. "And don't you _dare_ to lie to me!"

"Five," he mumbled.

"When will you ever learn that it isn't a weakness to ask other people for help, Severus?" she sighed. He could feel her shaking her head. He had not opened his eyes until now because the darkness was soothing. He started to feel guilty.

A water tap was turned on. Poppy's hands still on his shoulders, so that meant that there was another person in the room.

"Fantastic. Just what I needed. Another person to see me in this state." When he heard said person heading in his direction, he wanted to protest and open his eyes to see who it was, but Poppy chose that exact moment to let healing magic flow through her fingers into his head. The energy caused the most amazing sensation to flow through his body, and he groaned in pleasure.

The person had reached him now, but the healing magic was too distracting for him to be bothered. When he felt a cool cloth pressed to his neck, he flinched and tried to open his eyes. Another hand was placed on his chest to stop him from moving. "Calm down, Severus," he heard Minerva say. "It's only me. Let us take care of you."

Oh, he was so tired, the hand on his chest felt so good, and the flow of healing magic throughout his body was incredible. Part of his mind screamed for him to run as far away from these two witches as he possibly could, but his body betrayed him. A sound almost like a sob escaped his mouth. _No, don't make a complete idiot out of yourself in front of them, Severus. Breaking down because of a simple headache is so childish,_ he groaned inwardly.

He again tried to struggle against the two witches, but Poppy's massaging fingers reached his forehead. The healing magic increased and made all of his struggling cease. Slowly, he started to drift into sleep. He hardly realized that he was being moved into a prostrate position when the chair turned into a soft bed. The hand on his chest was removed and he almost whimpered at the feeling of the loss. A soft blanket was placed over him, and then Minerva's hands were calmingly stroking his arm. "Sleep well, Severus," she whispered.

He hardly registered this at all. It was as if there was a lot of fog in his mind that stopped him from thinking about anything except getting rest. The last thing he remembered was Poppy's soft hands on his head and here kind voice penetrating the haze in his mind. "Everything will be okay soon, Severus."

And with that, he fell into a much-needed sleep.

END

**

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
